


Heart Eater 食心犯

by Tean



Category: Killers(2014 Movie)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Dark, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: Post Killers Movie，他们没有从楼上一起坠落。





	Heart Eater 食心犯

Heart Eater

食心犯

Post Killers Movie，他们没有从楼上一起坠落。

 

那朵百合花看起来异常好吃。野村在下巴上弹着食指，思索嫩黄饱满的内蕊会是棉柔粉黏还是清甜爽脆？溅一刀血的花瓣会是苦中有涩还是生肉腥软？他应该把它囫囵吞下还是慢慢咀嚼？或许，他该把它先从边缘撕碎，扯平，再沾点可口的调味酱料。

不过最重要的是，他要喂巴由一点。躺在曾属于姐姐床上的印度尼西亚男人看上去那么憔悴，那么疲倦，那么虚弱，他迫切需要一切可能的营养。更别提巴由断掉的四指要砸碎重接，割裂脚筋的右踝至今没愈合，车祸撞碎的肋骨既包不住他的内脏也撑不住他的皮肤，他急切需要一切可能的能量。

噢，巴由。巴由。他的头号粉丝，他的虔诚学徒，他的知心爱人。他把他从车顶上抱下来的时候简直就像捡到破烂娃娃。他每日在床上轻轻伸手拢住他时仍然像搂着破烂娃娃。他什么时候能好起来呢？他们还要一起合作出最完美的死亡视频呀。

野村试过喂他吃舌肉。这是野村认为人身体上最好吃的一部分。从地下室女人们的嘴里现场拔出，以剔骨般的俐落刀法片好摆盘装碟，撒一点盐，和柠檬汁。

“那是什么？”

“是舌头喔。”野村以通电话才会用的温柔口吻回答，英语中没有的亲昵语气词就用微笑代替。

而巴由差点被自己的呕吐物噎住。他的喉咙咯咯作响，想咳嗽又无法施力。野村叹了口气，把他的头偏侧摆，过后清理地板以及床单，耐心地等他用清水漱口，拿手帕擦净他肿起的嘴角。

第二次是肝脏。野村试了三回才真正满意。前两个猎物年纪轻轻肝脏就硬化，让他嫌恶得紧，连处理尸体都没有往先干劲。第三块完美肝脏被他按照法式肥肝菜谱做好，去掉纤维，用手掰碎，加入牛油。巴由这次没有问那是什么。他只是单纯拒绝吃一切野村拿来的荤物。

野村能有什么办法呢？他只好用勺子背面将它碾得更细，用蜘蛛口枷撑开巴由的嘴，直接把佳肴灌进食道。这次巴由也试图呕吐了。但野村捂住他的口唇让他吞咽掉全部。

“好孩子。”过后野村说，隔着自己掐捏他下颚的手背吻他。

再之后，是小腿。他选了上好的紧实肌肉，加上西兰花，几朵白蘑菇，以及鹰嘴豆。把锡纸包着的午餐从烤箱里拿出来后满屋都飘散香味。野村在床上架起小桌子，摆好小杯子小叉子小勺子。他们你一口我一口地吃或喂，此时巴由已聪明到不再拒绝他的食物。或许也是因为他的厨艺越发精湛。巴由甚至不再问了。他只是对残藉陈述：

“这不是猪骨。”

“当然不是，”野村回答，“再来点果汁吧，把止痛片吃掉。”

“止痛片？”他狐疑望他。既不害怕也不恐惧。不像之前他带进屋内的任何目标。她们总是哭啊喊啊叫他再给她们一次机会。

求求你。她们呜咽，眼睛柔软，求求你。

但巴由的目光强硬。不像野村见过的大多数亚裔，虹膜会在光下变为浅褐色，他的瞳孔是种化不开的混厚，内里灼烧无烟的纯黑色火焰。

野村不由得伸出手来盖住这样一双眼。他渴望拥有它，他想要感受它。但没有预想中的热度或烫伤，只有睫毛眨动带来的瘙痒。从手心到胸口。

野村想起他们第一次真正相识，没有面具。视频里的印尼男人穿着破洞污秽的T恤，面孔惨灰，极易受惊，很容易带进第三世界难民的刻板印象。但还是那双眼，即便布满血丝微微鼓出，其上仍覆层知识分子的文雅，其后仍焯爍犯罪分子的躁癫。

看到他第一件作品时野村知道自己终于找到。看到他第一眼后野村知道自己不会放手。

手。这真是个绝妙的双关。

“因为我要医疗你的手指。”野村抬他的左腕，玩闹般晃了一晃，折断的关节毫无章法前后摆动，比喜剧里的笨拙木偶还糟糕。

巴由憋浑尖叫，没有真正出声。他都要佩服起这个新闻记者的抗痛能力了。

“你又不是士兵，”野村把白橙相间的胶囊塞进他的牙关，“疼就喊出来，没人听得见。”

然后他把他的手放到擦好的小桌子上。野村很冷静。他回忆着密西西比大学医学预科课教材上的彩图。一段一段摆弄，按住他的颤抖，或逃离的意图，再绑紧固定物。很快巴由就不再动，野村抬起头来看他，印尼男人晕死过去，瘀青还在消退的花脸异常放松。眉骨上的结痂，颧骨上的黄紫，嘴唇上的裂口，耳垂旁的肿块，终于在此刻放下敌意，友好温顺。

野村把他医好的手贴到自己脸颊旁。屋子里一下好安静。但至少有双份的呼吸。彼时这里作为灵堂，野村只有墙壁上的校服，床头柜上凋谢的植株，以及二十一年前就不再回应他喊“姐姐”的枯萎尸体陪伴。

姐姐并不是白雪公主。他不能用吻将她复活。杀死她的不是毒苹果而是绳索。

但那在野村杀死久惠和小绿后就不再重要了。他曾对久惠那么长久出神，恍惚中她与姐姐眉眼相叠为一。他还与她的自闭症弟弟谈心。知道吗宗一，要抓住自己想要的。那片杂草丛生的荒野。久惠小小丛林般的花店。那句至今未说出的话。久惠对他率先自我介绍。他以为他重新得到。但久惠让他失望了。还狠毒摔碎他的好心。

我警告过你的。现在你让宗一也没有姐姐了。咽气前他对她说。

而那在野村看到电脑前的巴由时也不再重要。男人本抱着膝盖蜷缩睡去，听到响动立刻回头看他。他一直在等他。这比屠戮的感觉要好千百倍。他一直在看他。那双眼睛。

“最后，”收起美工刀片，野村对他微笑，“只有你和我了。”

去雅加达前他用火洁净过去。焦黑颗粒攀延到天花板顶。汽油的刺激味挥发进酷热。

回来后他仔细擦洗，还是没能去掉烧痕。

真的是好安静啊，他看着那些斑驳想，如果能换来这样美好温馨的时刻，要不要再一节节掰坏巴由的右手呢。

巴由的呼吸因为压力而粗重，十五下心跳后他睁开了眼睛。

像没认出野村，男人皱紧眉头，一副单纯被打扰好眠的烦闷。清醒，认知，判断，反应，巴由用了几秒便试图把自己的手从野村那里夺回。

“连谢谢也不讲吗？”

“你到底想要什么？”巴由反问。

“我以为你知道的，”野村将双肘撑在床沿，“我们要一起做最棒的作品呀。不过要先等到你的伤好起来。”

“我不会协同你杀人。你是个——”男人顿住，似乎在脑海中搜索第二语言里的合适词汇，“精神失常的疯子。”

“你又在拒绝什么呢？”这次是野村反问，“难道你没有反复观看我拍摄的每一条死亡视频，甚至在堵车途中还掏出笔记本查看有没有更新？难道你没有在第一次意外杀人后中途折回录下自己的处女作，并在第二次计划杀人时打开聊天频道寻求我的指引？难道你不承认屠戮让你感觉……更好？”

“我是出于正义——”

“喔？你是这样告诉自己的？”野村卡住他的喉结，在他耳边嘶嘶吐息，“告诉我，对着视频自慰的时候你也是这样想的？嗯？”

“不！我从没有——”他喘息剧烈，血沫浮出，“你这个——你是魔鬼。”

说他魔鬼稍微点伤感情。看来他不小心逼得他太紧，但野村是个很有耐心的人。

“好吧。没关系。”他说，圣徒也曾将神迹认作撒旦的羊脚蹄，“现在你需要考虑的就是好好睡觉，一周后我们再处理你的右踝和肋骨。”

巴由在他反锁门前低吼他听不懂的语言。

七天很快就溜走。巴由的伤势恢复到可以下床，他跛着脚扶着墙，做的第一件事就是冲上来试图掐死野村。

野村予取予求让他控制自己。他不介意示弱博取想要信息。

“放我走。”巴由其实没有用力，他更像恳求，重复命令式祈使句，“放我走。”

他好受伤，也很高兴。野村的情绪在对立的交界处十番复杂。为巴由不想伤害，为巴由不愿留下，为巴由还是他的，为巴由不是他的。他应该再狠厉些，野村轻易翻身压制住他的攻击，他应该再凶恶些。他还是太虚弱，太疲倦，太憔悴。而且没有受过任何训练，出拳既无章法也无效果。

野村会修正所有错位，调校他每块不当齿轮。

“然后去哪里？回雅加达吗？那三次拒绝认你的女儿身边吗？”

但首先他要保证他不离开。

“你没——不要提艾丽。”巴由在他身下扭动，意图夺回些主动权，“是你毁了一切。”

野村突然凑近。鼻尖贴着鼻尖。巴由被这突如其来的莫名定在原处，这样近的距离让野村能看清他黑曜石般的晶状体。他找到他要成就的，也找到令他着迷的。

火和血。

“进入这栋房子的活物永远无法离开。那些女人们是，那些花朵们是，你是，我也是。”他对着他的嘴唇叹息，把咒语吹进他的身体，“你明白吗，巴由？”

“不。”巴由撞他的头。

野村下意识起身去躲，巴由借机抬腿狠踹，不忘快速挪动肘部，颇像不慎露出腹部的爬行动物。

野村偏头欣赏他的挣扎。等巴由发现他实际把自己逼退到角落时，慢慢伸手按他肋骨伤处。

“你会明白的。”他压下，看血色玫瑰般绽放在他的衬衫上。鲜嫩皮肤和细小软骨重新坏掉。真美啊。

尖锐吸气。空气咕噜。他用双手抓紧他的小臂，但没有阻止野村的施虐。自来到这间坟墓的头一回，巴由的目光露出阴郁杀意。

野村几乎要为此大喊Bravo了。

可惜那点疯癫很快被苦痛侵染。

第二天，巴由就开始尝试逃走。他犯了错。他心软了。跟川原久惠一样试图救出地下室的女人。野村应付过乞求食物的流浪汉，回头发现正探女人鼻息的巴由。

“求你，”女人把日语的圆润音节拉伸到极限，死亡前的回光返照让她极为清醒，“求你求你求你。”

即便语言不通，巴由知道她在期望什么。

他们对视，中间隔一长段沉默。

然后巴由从背后展板取下把匕首，谨慎等待野村先手。他学得真的很快，野村在地板敲击高尔夫球杆。

“让我们走。”

“你知道不可能。”

巴由咬下唇，齿印在那块软肉上泛白。然后他反手，露出初生的小巧獠牙。来吧，野村想，来吧。巴由第二次向他冲来。他瞄准的都不是要害，久经沙场的野村因此用了三棍就把他打倒在地。膝弯，侧腹，后脑。

他俯视倒在椅脚旁的巴由。思考。

这次事件让野村不得不在他显出萎缩征兆的右踝上套锁链，另一头拴在床脚，半径长度能到浴室。

房子里由此多出呼吸与尖叫之外的第三种声音。哗啦哗啦的金属撞击，在野村听来异常悦耳。

随后，是巴由的第一次正式反抗。有些意外。野村只是试图亲吻他。恋人之间稀疏平常。明明在这之前野村每晚都会轻轻爬上这张双人床，小心把手从他背后穿出去，与上方的手臂合拢成相拥，在他的额角烙下晚安吻。此刻他却像头回体验，面对未知惊恐不已。在野村用舌头舔他的上颚，用食指勾住他的裤腰时，巴由恐慌发作，一个劲得往床单又陷又躲，扑腾得比钓起的鱼还厉害。

他在他眼睛深处看到过往创伤留下的鬼影。

“以前有人碰过你？”

闪光。

“难道是你第一次杀人的原因？”

干脆闭上眼睛。

“看着我，”他亲吻他的眼皮，底下眼珠咕噜咕噜地转，甚至挤出了点泪花来，“看着我。”

他不看他。

野村撕扯他后脑的头发迫使他仰头。

“我不是他们。”野村一边说一边下滑手指，掠过他的阴毛抚摸他的性器，“更不是什么街边打劫有个洞就要塞的野蛮人。”

他下体的毛发手感粗硬卷曲，跟柔软顺直的头发完全不同。野村卷起一点扯了扯，有几根脱落在床单上，像巫术仪式用的祭品。

巴由在他握住他的阴茎时不敢移动。胸膛剧烈起伏，乳尖坚硬突起，在白T恤下撑起小块金字塔形。

“不。”

“我想让你感觉好点。不要整天愁眉苦脸。”野村说着含下去，“而且好心情和适当运动对伤势有帮助。”

他总会舔得又湿又好，上过他床的女人无一不为此着迷。女人的下体是气味不尽相同的牡蛎软肉，男人的……就是遍布青筋的肉棒。野村一边吞吐一边揉捏他的臀肉。那可能是巴由全身上下最饱满的地方了，中心热度倏忽升高，闭合推拒野村的手指。

这让他有点恼火。他不喜欢他拒绝他。一想到之前还可能有别人碰过这里，野村只想宣告领土权。标记气味。体液。咬痕。别的什么。啊啊对了。血。

“不。”巴由哑声说，双手推他的头，双腿使劲并拢，脚链哗啦哗啦。

“嘘嘘嘘。”

野村把他翻过去。把巴由双手在胸前交叉成祈祷式样后压住。在下腹垫上枕头。不会碰到伤口。就着润滑剂放进第一根手指。

“别——”巴由的声音窒息梗在半截。

里面又热又软又紧。

野村很久都没感受到如此急切的情欲，恨不得有快进键让他按下跳过前戏。但巴由不是那些他用掉就会扔的玩具，巴由也不是那些热情取悦他的女人。尽管野村在他们的对抗中早已硬得发痛，他还是耐心放进第二根手指作成剪刀仔细扩张。

巴由试图爬开，野村随即上前，啃他突起的大椎骨。一个警告，我其实能够随时咬断你脖颈；一种占有，在你回头也望不见的地方留下印章。

等到野村完全放进四根手指时巴由已经摊成泥潭。野村旋转，摸索，搅动，巴由哽咽，吸气，颤抖。

某下变换角度刺穿时巴由哭出了声。他张嘴才能呼吸，口水清亮亮垂着，野村把不再需要使劲压制他的左手塞进巴由舌底。

他哭起来真好看，野村想，不过沾血更好看。下次他应该把他带进地下室里，把还未凉透的血抹到他的脸上，就像写下护符誓言。

“是这里吗？”他又尝试了一次。

巴由不再挣扎了，气流穿过他的鼻腔变为近乎窒息的断续。

野村移动牙齿，卡在锁骨边缘，咬下第二个闭合圆形。同时他把自己放进，头部浅浅进出，然后一贯而入。

明明是在填满巴由。

那瞬却不知为何。

野村觉得，自己完整。

巴由第一次试图杀他来得更晚些。他在他们的第一次后消沉了很久。不动，不说话，不回应，听到因隔音而模糊的厉声也不再皱眉头。

但有那么一天，他在野村挤进他怀里时主动抬高右腿。野村欣喜以为这是邀请，而巴由利落用双手拽过脚上锁链拧他的喉咙。

野村更加欣喜。他甚至包住巴由的双手，帮他用力。缺氧让他脑仁充血，像气球从耳道放入颅腔，现在气球不断充气胀大，就要炸掉。

巴由不可思议得瞪他。巴由甚至停下了索命。

“喔，巴由。”为此，野村上气不接下气就凑前吻他。

随后，作为惩罚之一，野村把巴由的手绑紧在了床头。

现在他们早已熟悉对方身体。野村温柔地操干他，抚弄他，舔舐他，在全数推进后去摸他平坦的小腹，隔着薄薄的皮肤挤压，甚至错觉能找到自己的形状。那一定很让人疯狂，因为巴由的口枷后传来绝望呻吟，但作为惩罚之二，野村给他套环让他无法射精。

“说你不会离开我了。”他在他耳边诱哄，“我就把这些小道具都拿走。”

印尼语。印尼语印尼语印尼语。印尼语印尼语。

“我猜那不是我想要的答案，巴由。”他从背后搂他，“YES，只有两个音节，其实没有那么难，不是吗？”

“操你。”

“足够接近了。”野村贴着他的耳根微笑。

巴由第二次试图杀死他是在野村还在地下室工作时。

野村不知道他是怎么弄坏锁链的，直到他看到巴由完全变形的右脚。

“你都对自己做了什么呀，巴由。”野村正弯腰从某个女人头上取下她的栗色假发。至少巴由终于知道逃跑是毫无意义的，这值得让野村欣慰。

见到巴由，女人开始尖叫。

部分原因是巴由意欲把餐刀捅进他的动脉。另一部分原因是野村挥舞的球棒砸中了她的膝骨。他们在地板上翻滚扭扯，野村的右脸颊被划破。最终的结果？巴由当然失败了。尽管他确实把刀尖刺进野村的左肩。

但野村扯脱臼了他的惯用手。他扯啊扯啊，拽啊拽啊，直到清脆一响，换来极限惨叫。咔啦卡啦，像节奏欢快又分明的西班牙舞曲。神经断裂，但野村知道那些神奇突触会再次长好。

那不算完。野村忽然记起自己曾想折断他的右手手指。

咔。咔。咔。咔。就像掰枯树枝。或窗下的冰凌。巴由左手指甲掐进野村腕部血管。喷射血迹黏满他的额。

“你终于想要我的心了。”然后野村声明，拔下距离自己心脏五公分的刀具。

巴由喊不出声。

野村从腋下架起他时，巴由已没有任何重心。满身冷汗，面色惨白，肾上腺素消退后想必疼痛更加难忍。他合上眼睛，像要昏迷，被野村摇醒。

 “现在让我们来一起完成第一部作品。”

他把还滴血的刀放进他手心。当然滑落在地。野村重新捡起，这次他们十指相扣着握住这利器。

“杀死这个女人会让你感觉好些的。相信我。”

野村的受害人总会有某处让他想起姐姐的地方。也许是面部轮廓，也许是不明气质，也许是口音清淡。野村不知道自己一位一位杀死她们的时候，是不是也在一次又一次重新杀死姐姐。到底是不是野村将绳索套到姐姐的脖颈上的？还是母亲？反正不是父亲。也许野村不记得自己杀死了多少人，也许野村不记得大火升起的那晚自己怎样活下来，野村一直清楚得记得自己杀死了父亲。

他用了菜刀，似乎是个德国品牌，两个小人在手柄上手握手。

此时此刻，看着巴由杀死 **她** 有种别样的美感。他的头号粉丝，他的虔诚学徒，他的知心爱人，正以原始暴力的方式切割 **她** 的上腹。

野村发现自己硬了。

所以他们在她的血里做爱。野村让巴由给自己口交，想知道多用喉音说印尼语的男人是否会无师自通共鸣的原理。他滴着前液的菇状头部一直触到他的小舌。巴由闭上眼睛。停止呼吸——无法用嘴唇，也主动放弃了鼻子的功能。

黑眼睛上浮着泪膜。是血。是火。

还差那么一点。只差那么一点。

两分钟后，野村开始给他人工呼吸。

故事终于要讲到高潮了。第三次，最后一次，巴由试图杀死他，同时也在自杀。

不知演练了多少次，巴由用锁链环住野村喉咙的同时也勒紧了自己。他真的太聪明了。他知道自己杀不死野村。而野村不会允许他死。博弈的最佳选项就是同归于尽。

“巴由，巴由。”他乍舌，“你不明白。”

“我不明白？你杀了蒂娜。在 _我的房子_ 里，杀死 _我的妻子_ ，用 _我的相机_ ，给她录像。”巴由的声调大起大落，这些话大概在他的脑中，不知重复了有多少次，“然后你绑架了我。到这栋不知充满多少冤魂的鬼屋。甚至强——强——”

此逻辑链条里有个缺失。巴由从未想过自杀。因为：

“可你不想再见你的女儿了吗？我有她的消息喔。”

“你做了什么？！”

“救了她，当然。打晕你后我给警察打了电话。有个小个子送她回家，应该是她的祖父吧，在门口接她进去了。

“然后我在门口安了摄像头。她上下学时会穿白裙子校服，背右口袋拉链坏掉的粉色书包，是不是？平常会穿公主裙，甚至有珍珠项链。不过没见她笑过，一次都没有呢。

“有一天，她在门口问祖父，‘爸爸不再来了吗？’。那个老人家回答，‘爸爸已经死了。你很快会有新爸爸的。记得吗？常陪你玩的约翰叔叔。’”

巴由僵住。野村不知道要怎么形容。他不想形容。他飘忽处于幸福的云端。

终于，终于。

巴由的眼睛里不再有杂质。没有火。没有血。什么都没有。

他取出了支撑他理智也好，愿望也好，什么都好的那段小小弹簧。余下的零件自动散落。一场砍掉所有头颅的革命。一次细水长流后的剧变。

不复原样。

野村取下缠绕他们的金属。拉过巴由的脸，额头贴着额头，知道自己永远不必盖住那双眼睛了。现在它是镜子，只能映出野村。

只有野村。

“我早就说过的不是吗。在最后，只有你和我。”

他终于完整拥有他了。

 

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

 


End file.
